random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shippings you Oppose
Post whatever shippings you hate. Moon Snail *Pedophilic ships *Incest ships *Hero x Villain (Unless it's hinted at that they're in love) *Gay man x Woman and Lesbian x man (Gay man x Lesbian is especially terrible) *Soriel *Shadamy *Y'know what, every Sonic series ship save for Sonuckles and Sonespio. There are way too many pedophilic ones. *Twimoon (Most cursed MS ship ever. God I hate remembering it) *Feli x Lemres (Okay yeah Feli does have a crush on Lemres but first of all, she's younger than him. Seriously, she literally admitted to wanting him to stop aging so that she could be the same age as him, which is kinda creepy on its own. Secondly, Lemres has shown multiple times to not share the same feelings. It's the same shit that I dislike about Sonamy.) *Lemres x Schezo (Maybe it's just because it's shipping my favorite Puyo Puyo character with my least favorite Puyo Puyo character, but I can't see this ship work at all.) *Shippings of real-life people, even if they're in love in real life. Seriously, DON'T. *Slow deliveries (I want my stuff now!) Wait... Wrong shipping. Oops. 'Master ventus' Practically every Kingdom Hearts shipping there is :P AwesomeCartoonFan01 *taako and his shitty assistant *95% of hetero ships *incest/pedophillic ships Theweb0123 *reads above post* ACF x Anyone. She should not be allowed to breed. *FlutterDash *RarityJack (or however the f*ck its spelled) *Any shipping that involves a metal band, politician, or One Direction *Web x Kittygirl PixelMiette in order of most to least bad *Every single done-darned Loudcest ship, but Lynncoln in particular gets the brunt of my hate. Lynn and Lincoln are my favorites out of the Loud siblings, so obviously people interpreting their sibling relationship as incestuous is enough for me to dissociate. I'm not fucking kidding. I have actually dissociated over this ship before. DISSOCIATED. *Ronniecoln is bad too. I don't hate this ship as much as I used to, but it still kind of bugs me. I only support it if it's one-sided, but overall I just can't picture it becoming canon. Doesn't help that I headcanon Ronnie Anne as a lesbian either, so... *Luanny sucks too and it's just a huge slap in the face to me tbh. Back when I was a young and confused 11-year-old who was just now realizing they were not straight, I projected the bulk of my identity issues onto Luan as a coping mechanism, and began headcanoning her as a lesbian as a result. That headcanon still sticks with me no matter what. And having to watch 11 minutes of Luan being portrayed as Hetero Supremo in "Stage Plight" crushed my inner 11-year-old. I know this is immature but aaaaAAAAAAAAA. Also Benny is the textbook definition of a Satellite Love Interest and I am absolutely right, no I don't take constructive criticism. I am NOT saying I hate Benny, he's a good kid, but he really only exists to be the typical everyday love interest. Maybe if the writers actually gave him some development and actual personality traits I'd like him more but for now... eh. *Slyde makes me want to swallow glass and cat piss. I feel as if Sid and Lincoln would have better chemistry, tbh. *Lynncisco sucks too. Francisco, like Benny, only exists to be a love interest. *Honestly? I just really hate every single ship originating from "L is for Love" that isn't Saluna. Sam and Luna actually have chemistry (and I'm pretty sure they're dating as of Season 3's "Racing Hearts"), but the rest of the characters introduced in that episode really are just... bland and they only exist to be love interests and nothing more. *every Lincoln ship that isn't Stellacoln, Sidcoln, Clydecoln (sorry) or Jordancoln *Clynn (guys... come on... why does this exist) *Clori is weird. If you ship it what the HELL are you doing. Clyde is 11 and Lori is a high-school senior. It's a huge age gap and it's weird. It's creepy and weird. *Come to think of it, I don't like any ship that involves Lynn. Except for Lynnargo because that shit's GOOD. *Rustella is weird. I don't HATE it, I just think it's weird. Stellacoln is better. *Chancoln (Chandler x Lincoln) Madi Shinx *Powerpuff Girls x Rowdyruff Boys (they're enemies!) *Loudcest shippings *TwiArmor *Thomas x Twilight Sparkle *Pinecest *Nick x Judy *Kiara x Kion *Shippings involving real life people *Pedophilla shippings *Jetta x Baby Godzilla NaturalFreshOtter00 *Lola Loud x SpongeBob *Luan Loud x Yakko Warner *All incest shippings, no exceptions *All pedophilic shippings, no exceptions *Thomas x Twilight Sparkle *Any shipping that involves real-life people *Caillou x Leni Loud *Meg Griffin x Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Sailor Moon x Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Tornadospeed All of them except NC and TS x Adminship + Crat (the only ship that matters). Rimiguji Actually dislike: *The usual pedophilic/incest ships, which would only surprise you if you don't have common sense. *I don't like any of the Ichika x Stratos Girl ships, with the exception of Ichika x Houki and Ichika x Charlotte. *Natsuru from Kampfer x anyone, period. (I hate dense MCs) Ships i don't hate, but not really fond of: *I'm not a big fan of Reimu X Marisa, i like Marisa x Alice and Reimu x Yukari better. Star * Violet Parr x Dash Parr * Basically every incest shippings, no exceptions. * Lucario x Krystal * Renamon x Krystal WarpZone64 * ZaDR (Zim X Dib) (WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DOES THIS EXIST?!?) * Thomas X Twilight Sparkle and Jetta X Baby Godzilla (I'm putting these two in one bullet because they're both from Pooh's Adventures. Anyways, again, WHY DO THESE SHIPPINGS EXIST?) * Kishchigo (Kisshu X Ichigo) (I hate how the rabid Kishchigo fangirls scream about how much they hate Masaya, yet they ship Ichigo with a STALKER ALIEN.) * Any incest ship (Loudcest, Pinecest, etc.) (Need I say more?) Mozart999 * Ships involving one person being much older than the other ** Especially pedophilic ones * Incest ships * Polyamorous ships * Anything involving children's television shows ** As in Caillou, Dora, Barney, etc. * Incompatible orientations * Characters who canon hate each other * Hero and villain ** Unless they are canon to actually like each other * People who are already in a relationship in canon ** Unless the ship is canon * Characters who don't ship whatsoever * Ships involving real people ** Including deceased/fictional versions of such (I am talking about YOU, Hamilton fandom!) Jennifer Sorenrulescool5 *Billdip (My least favorite ship ever. I could go days and days on about why I hate it so much.) *Tomlola *Robotboy x Robotgirl x Protoboy *Shovin *Every Shope ship minus Sorshope and Shope x Amy (Shyler is on thing fucking ice) *Mem x Zen *Chimondo *PINECEST. FUCK PINECEST. *Olline *Haji Towa x Anybody *Otomachi Una x Fukase *ZaDR *Any incest and pedophillic ship. No exceptions Category:Shippings Category:Evil